Begining to End, End is the Begining of a Story
by Kaisuun
Summary: yet another one of my stories...and another where you can vote for what yaoi couple you want....please read, review and vote.
1. Default Chapter

((THIS IS AU PPL!!! so don't flip out on me. It's also OOC....I'm leaning toward a Hiead/Zero pairing....but i'll leave it up to the reviewers to decided....but no het pairings....that means no Zero/Kizuna (sp?)....ok? i'm a yaoi kinda gurl....please R,R, and V!!{read, reveiw, and vote.} have fun!!  
  
oh yeah, I HAVE NOTE PAD!!! SO IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES, DEAL WITH IT OR PLEASE TELL ME!!!   
  
and I don't own Pilot Candidate. Don't sue.)))  
  
  
Begining to End, End is the Begining of a Story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Every body says a story is simple. There's a beginning, a middle and an end. Easy, right? Wrong. If somebody tells you to tell a story from the beginning, its not that easy. Because sometimes the beginning isn't really the *beginning*. Its just a place that seems like a good starting spot. Then the story goes on and ends and what not. I use to think that stories were easy. Just like I said before; there's a beginning, a middle, and an end. So, if I wanted to tell you a story--like I'm supose to, and I will-- I'd start from the beginning. But my story is a bit harder. For my story, there is no *actual* beginning. Just some place that would best describe the past 10 months, 14 days and 3 weeks. So please, sit up, stay aleart and listen to what i have to say because I'll bet you anything that you'll view me in a different light once I'm threw.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was raining that day. The day I meet him. I was stairing out the window, wishing it would stop raining so I could start playing soccor again.....I was getting ansy(sp?) due to all the engery I was forced to save up. Anyway, I was looking out across the school yard when the door opened, catching my attention.   
  
"Oh, you're here now. Good. Class, this is Hiead Gner, our new student. Please make him feel welcome. Gner-san, you may sit by Enna, the boy ignoreing my lessions and stairing out the window.", Our teacher, Hijika(sp?) Azuma stated, giveing me a sour look. I battled the blush threating to stain my usually pale face. Jumping up, I stamering an apolgy and ignored the giggles I heard from the others. Sempi(sp?) shook his head and turned toward the board again.  
  
"Well, go sit down Gner-san. And don't talk to Enna until after class."  
  
I sat back down and resumed my orginal possition of stairing out the window as the boy quickly and quitely strolled up the asile, sitting in front of me. Tearing my eyes and thoughts away from the view outside, I took this time to admire the new boy. Well, at least what I could see. Silver short spiked hair, showing the dieing portions of black dyed tips. He had five ear rings; two on his left ear lobe and three on his right. And he was thin. And I mean *small*--almost samller then me. Almost. He pulled a note book from his backpack and a pen, scribling down the notes on the board. Sitting the pen down when he was done, he rubbed the back of his neck, pushing his note book forward and nocking his pen off. The pen rolled back and stopped at my foot. Reaching down, I carefully picked it up, tapeing him on the shoulder. He turned around and I blinked quickly to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Staring back at me were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. Handing him his pen he took it, nodding but not turning back in his set for a moment longer. I could only think one thing as the bell rang and the boy dissapeard before I could introduce myself;  
  
His eyes were the most gorgeous blood-rose-red I'd ever seen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usually lunch was very boring and uneventful. That was probale what I skipped more then anything else, and that's saying alot. But I decided to actully eat lunch today, for what reson I don't know. Makeing my way through the crowd with my lunch clentched tightly in my hands, I sat at a back empty table, ignoreing the stairs and whispers.   
  
"Hey, isn't that Zero Enna, the star soccor player for the school? What's he doing-eating lunch here? I thought he learned his lession last time."  
  
I sighed and picked at my lunch, keeping my head low, hopeing that The Dragons wouldn't see the need to try and kill me again. The Dragons were the school gang and they didn't seem to like me due to my sexually preference. They found out when they more-or-less broke in to the janitor(sp?) closet and found me and my now-ex-boyfriend getting a little *to* friendly. Oh well. At least Rioroute's parents had enough sence to move. Mine didn't even know and I wasn't going to tell them. You see, they arent to...open minded. I sighed and shook my head. I started to shove my white mushy stuff that was suposed to be potaos back and forth across my tray. Another tray suddenly appeared next to mine and I looked up to see Hiead sitting next to me. I blinked.  
  
"You don't wanna be seen around me.", I informed him. He glanced at me, his blood rose red eyes questioning.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'll be acused of being gay." He turned to face me fully and I was shocked to see the bit of a dragons tounge tatoed(sp?) below his left eye. The red tounge was attached to a black dragon body that was dotted with dark blue [at least from what I could see], which dissapeared under neath his shirt. He gave me a smirk when he saw what I was looking at.  
  
"They wouldn't be wrong in doing so, then. And the tatoe(sp?) is something from an old gang I was part of a while back." My jaw must have dropped because he reached his stark white hand out and gently snapped it shut.  
  
"You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that. It could give me ideas." He picked up his forke and slowly started eating the poision they called food. Shacking my head in pure wonderment I pushed my hair behind my ear. We ate silenly and comfertable the rest of lunch. As he was about to get up and dunk his tray, I grabbed his wrist and he looked down at me with the cutest expresion. A bit of confusion and anticapation(sp?). I smiled at him.  
"Enna. Zero Enna." Hiead gave me a once-over and smirked, twisting his hand out of my grip so he was holding my hand instead. Then he leand down and, keeping eye contact with me, kissed my hand like a prince to a princess..or a prince to a knight...or prince to a prince...or a--you get the idea.   
"T'was a pleasure meeting you, Zero-san. I hope I see you around more often." And he was gone before I could do or say anything.  
  
The rest of my day went by like lightning, it was so fast. Soon I found my self walking home and I sighed. Looking up at the sky, I smiled as my day flashed throught my mind, the highlights being when I saw Hiead. Suddenly a pair of arms rapped around my waist and I tensed.  
"Hey, it's only me." Hiead's amused voice whispered in my ear and I blushed. He laughed and stood by me, his hands behind his head.  
"So, how far do you live?" I blinked.  
"Um...about 2-5 streets from here about. You?"  
"Same. Do you live in block 15?"   
"Yeah! I live on floor 10, number 55."  
"Oh yeah? I live 3 floors up, number 103. That's pretty cool, us liveing in the same appartment." I grined and nodded, looking at him from the corner of my eye. Hiead was looking around, takeing in everything he saw.  
"So what school did you go to before?", I asked after a short silence. Hiead didn't answer me and just when I was gonna ask him again, he turned and pointed ahead.  
"Ice cream. You want some? My treat." I blinked at him and raised my eyebrow.  
"Uh...sure." He smiled at me and pulled out his walet.  
"Alright, lets go." He took my hand and started pulling my across the street. I felt my face heat and wordlessly followed him. 


	2. teaser

Zero sighed tiredly as he sat down gently on the prompt frunished couch. His wide blue eyes looked intently around him at the sweetly decorated room he was currently sitting in. He sighed again. The floor was a deep, dark green, accenting the even deeper blue couch and chairs lineing across the 10' x 26' room. Curtins fell gently across rain-kissed windows in a soft touch. A warm fire burrning bright in the fire place ended this perfect room. He sighed again, not for the last time. ~I feel so outta place here right now.~ , he thought in dejection. And it was true, as far as looks go. Here he was, sitting in old, warn out (not to mention ripped up) blue jeans with an even older and more worne jacket in a nice house. Why shouldn't he feel out of place?  
  
He sighed again.  
  
Ok ppl.this is just a quick thing I needed ta throw up..I'll take it down latter and fix it,.right now I need sleep..i'm deprvied.. O.O ... 


End file.
